


[podfic] More Than Skin Deep

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic for "More Than Skin Deep," by SinealaTony can just about accept the fact that he and Steve were kidnapped and replaced by Skrulls for three months. But what he can't figure out is why none of the Avengers noticed. And what he really can't figure out is why none of their teammates will tell them what the Skrulls did while they were gone.





	[podfic] More Than Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398330) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This is not for bingo; I don't know what it's for. I appear to have recorded it in a fugue state, since I found it sitting on my computer while finishing my bingo recordings, and Sineala graciously gave permission to post. Thanks, Sine!

 

by

 

Sineala

 

26:15

 

[stream & download (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ht17xh2a4nd8pit/More%20Than%20Skin%20Deep.mp3?dl=0)

 

reader & cover artist: WhenasInSilks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed, please let the author know; the story is linked to at the top.


End file.
